Oil reservoir hair combs are known in the prior art. The closest patents known to the applicant are listed below:
______________________________________ PATENT NO. PATENTEE ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 1,065,814 A. E. Lambert 6-24-13 2,539,634 L. H. Pepin 1-30-51 2,624,348 C. I. Matson 1-6-53 2,295,746 N. R. Metzler 9-15-42 2,897,826 S. S. Di Vito 8-4-59 1,449,096 F. M. Grieten 3-20-23 1,436,776 P. Nach 11-28-22 3,101,086 S. S. Di Vito 8-20-63 ______________________________________
These references do not show a means for precisely dispensing, under positive pressure, a fluid, e.g., oil, to the teeth of the comb, and its subsequent uniform distribution from the comb teeth onto the hair. This invention provides an economical means for achieving such a desirable result.